


The Wonder Of Summer

by ShipThatLadies



Series: DWSA Summer Camp AU [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Hanschen Melitta and Thea are siblings, M/M, repeated use of the word kids even though they're like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst was really looking forward to this summer, he really was, just him and Netflix all summer. At least that's what he thought until his parents decided to send him to summer camp. Now he just didn't know how to feel. His plan was ruined and he now had to spend the summer with a bunch of strangers. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder Of Summer

The landscapes rolled by through the window of the bus as Ernst looked out and sighed. His parents had recently found out about a summer camp that was popular among Deaf kids and decided to send Ernst there for the summer since growing up in a small town, there were pretty much no other Deaf kids. They thought it might be nice for Ernst to actually get to know other Deaf kids. Ernst couldn't fault them for that, he really couldn't, but he really did want to spend the summer holidays watching Netflix not trapped in a Summer camp that was four goddamn hours away from home. 

Regardless, here he was three hours and a half into a bustrip to what was probably the middle of nowhere to end up being trapped with complete strangers for the entire summer. Well, they wouldn't be strangers by the end Ernst guessed but still, they were strangers now and being as socially awkward as Ernst was, Ernst was not a fan of them. 

Ernst sighed again and decided it might be for the best to change what he was thinking about. Friends must be a nice thing right? He'd never really had all that many friends, there were no other Deaf kids in his school and large groups of hearing kids could be tiring and hard to keep up with. Oh god, what if he didn't make friends here either? What if he was stuck all summer by himself? He could feel his breathing get heavier as his thoughts raced. Oh god what if- 

Ernst was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by whoever had sat next to him on the bus tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see a very handsome frowning blonde boy and already half way through his sentence. 

“-it's annoying.” was all Ernst was able to lipread of the frowning blonde. 

Ernst made a surprised squeaking noise. Shit! Someone was trying to talk to him and he didn't have his hearing aids in! Instead Ernst settled for scrambling to push back his hair back to reveal no hearing aids, and tapping his ear. Too quickly he decided that probably wouldn't work though so frantically started to sign in hopes the boy would maybe understand him. 

_“I'm very sorry but I'm Deaf and I have no idea what you just said.”_ Ernst signed quickly. 

The blonde rolled his eyes and Ernst's eyes went wide as he started to sign back. _“Great, I said shut the fuck up with the heavy breathing and sighing, it's annoying.”_

_“Sorry!”_ Ernst sighed back, eyes wide in both amazement at someone other than his parents and interpreters knowing how to sign and also in fear that he had just pissed off this handsome blonde kid. 

_“It's fine.”_ the blonde signed back before turning away to go back to whatever it was he was doing before Ernst had apparently started annoying him. 

Ernst tapped his shoulder so he turned back around. _“How do you know how to sign?”_

The blonde looked at him with confusion, like being asked why he knew how to sign was really weird. None the less, he slowly answered with _“I have a Deaf sister.”_

Ernst just nodded, eyebrows furrowed, still trying to process someone else signing. 

_“Is that weird to you?”_ The blonde asked. 

_“No!”_ Ernst signed back quickly. _“I just- I grew up in a really small town, I'm not use to anyone signing other than my family and occasionally an interpreter. Meeting random people on a bus who know how to sign is not a thing I've done before.”_

The blonde looked almost sympathetic for a second before he schooled his face into something more neutral. _“You do realize you're on a bus to a camp known for having Deaf kids attend, right?”_

Ernst frowned again. _“No, yes, I know. I guess it hasn't just really hit me yet.”_ He then lightened his expression and signed. _“By the way, what's your name?”_

The blonde gave Ernst a quick once over like he was trying to decide whether or not to give Ernst his name but he made what looked like a peace sign but with both extended fingers pressed together and tapped it on his forehead. _“H-A-N-S-C-H-E-N.”_ He fingerspelled. 

Ernst smiled and nodded as he repeated Hanschen's sign name. _“Who gave it to you?”_

 _“My Deaf sister, obviously.”_ Hanschen replied with an eye roll. 

_“Right, obviously.”_ Ernst nodded with a blush. _“Is she here too?”_

 _“Yes, she's at the back of the bus somewhere, probably with our sister”_ Hanschen made an L with his hand and wiggled his index finger. _“M-E-L-I-T-T-A and”_ Hanschen made a question mark shaped gesture with his hand. _“M-A-R-T-H-A.”_

Ernst just nodded with a smile. _“What's your sister's name, not Melitta, the other one?”_

Hanschen made a loose fist with his thumb resting against his index finder and then tapped his thumb once on each cheek. _“T-H-E-A.”_ There was a pause for a second before Hanschen started signing again. _“And your name is?”_

 _“E-R-N-S-T.”_ Ernst fingerspelled. 

Hanschen frowned. _“Don't you have a sign name?”_

Ernst's face went bright red and he looked down. _“No, I don't. My family is all hearing and well, small town, there were no other Deaf kids.”_

Hanschen only frowned even deeper and stared at the ground. This scared Ernst so he waved his hand to regain Hanschen's attention and started to sign frantically. 

_“So have you been to this camp before? I haven't, obviously, but have you? Is it fun? Are the people nice? Are-”_ Ernst cut himself off when he was Hanschen starting to laugh. 

_“Yes, I've been to this camp before. My sisters,”_ Hanschen made a W with his fingers and tapped it against his chin. _“W-E-N-D-L-A and I have been coming here since we were little. Yes, it's fun to some degree I guess. And everyone's nice, I guess.”_ Ernst looked worried at this. _“No, it's okay, they'll like you and you'll like them, I just don't exactly do_ people _, per say.”_

Now it was Ernst's turn to frown. _“Why? You seem nice enough.”_

Hanschen snorted at that. _“Trust me, nice isn't a word generally associated with me.”_

Ernst smirked playfully a little and signed _“If you're not nice why are you sitting here talking to me?”_

 _“Because we are stuck here on a bus.”_ Hanschen signed back like it was obvious. 

_“Yes but you could be with your sisters and Martha or you could be ignoring me or, well, is Wendla here?”_

Hanschen raised an eyebrow. _“No, Wendla always gets to camp early so she help all the other campers check in.”_ and after a moment he added with distaste _“I'd also honestly rather die than sit with my sisters.”_

 _“Why? I'm sure they're nice.”_ Ernst asked with a furrowed brow. 

_“You obviously don't have sisters, do you?”_ Hanschen signed blandly. 

_“I don't have sisters, it's always been just me.”_ Ernst agreed, a little sadly. Hanschen once again almost looked sympathetic before switching his expression. 

_“Well, maybe, you'll find people here.”_ Hanschen answered with a shrug but looked away. 

Ernst waved his hand to regain Hanschen's attention and smiled a little. _“I found you, didn't I?”_

_“Not really, I sat next to you on a bus.”_

_“So you found me then?”_

Hanschen shrugged. _“I guess.”_

Ernst looked a little let down at that response and Hanschen visibly softened at that. 

_“No, yes, okay, I found you.”_ Hanschen agreed and Ernst immediately brightened. 

Ernst put his hands up to start signing but was quickly cut off as the bus jerked to a stop. Instead of whatever he was going to sign, he signed _“Is this it?”_

Hanschen moved to look past Ernst and out the window before nodding. _“Yes.”_

Ernst grimaced a little as he picked his backpack off the ground and follow Hanschen out of the bus. He still was not a fan of meeting new people, sure Hanschen seemed nice, but like _people._ It's not that he exactly didn't like people either, he just was prepared to spend the summer watching Netflix not at a summer camp. 

Either way he followed Hanschen off the bus and was immediately met with a big archway with “GABOR'S SUMMER CAMP” written in big letters at the top. On the other side of the archway seemed to just be a long dirt road. Ernst dreaded the idea of it being a long walk to the actual camp. 

He tugged on Hanschen's sleeve. _“Is it a long walk?”_

Hanschen shook his head. _“No, it's not too far.”_

Ernst still grimaced, Hanschen looked a lot more in shape than he was. What if it wasn't a long walk to Hanschen but Ernst was dying by the time they got there? 

Hanschen by the looks of it could tell Ernst was internally freaking out so pulled on his sleeve and made him start walking with him, quickly catching up to a group of girls in front of them. 

_“Hanschen!”_ A dark skinned girl signed in excitement before diving forward and hugging Hanschen. 

Ernst saw Hanschen chuckle before he pushed the girl back with a smile and begun walking forward, everyone follow his lead. As he walked he both spoke and signed to her _“Hello Martha. It's nice to seen you again too.”_

_“I missed you Hanschen, no one to be bitter and snarky back home.”_ The girl, Martha, teased lightly. Hanschen just rolled his eyes and affectionately shoved at her shoulder. 

Before Hanschen could actually reply, another girl waved her hand in front of Hanschen face and then signed with a roll of her eyes _“Hello Hanschen, nice of you to show up again.”_

_“Don't give me that Thea, you and Melitta ditched me for Martha, not the other way around.”_ Hanschen signed back at her. 

_“Either way, I see you've already started on seducing a new kid.”_ Thea signed back with a smirk, gesturing to Ernst, who went bright red at the accusation. 

_“I am_ not _seducing him thank you very much Thea.”_ Hanschen signed back bitterly before adding with a smirk _“And if other people just so happen to fall into my bed often, well, that's hardly my fault.”_

Before Thea could sign back the only girl who hadn't spoken yet waved her hand, rolled her eyes and just like Hanschen had been doing, both signed and spoke _“Children please, not in front of the new kid. You going to introduce us Hanschen?”_

Hanschen rolled his eyes. _“I'm sure he can introduce himself, Melitta.”_

Suddenly all eyes were on Ernst and he fought the strong urge to shrink back or run away. Before he started signing, he stalled his hands in fear, not sure what to tell them. _“I'm a new kid? I'm Deaf? My name is E-R-N-S-T?”_

 _“No sign name?”_ Melitta asked with a concerned frown. 

_“No sign name.”_ Ernst confirmed, once again looking down in shame. 

_“Apparently he lives in a very small town with no other Deaf people and his parents are both hearing.”_ Hanschen explained for Ernst. Ernst just nodded in confirmation. 

Thea turned to Martha and signed to her. _“We'll have to talk with Wendla,”_ Thea moved her hands in a gesture almost similar to a singular finger gun _“and”_ she then moved her finger to draw what looked like a cross between a lightning bolt and a fingerspelled Z _“about giving him a sign name. No Deafie should be a teenager and not have ever had one.”_

Martha just nodded in agreement. 

Hanschen turned to Ernst and did the finger gun like movement and then fingerspelled _“O-T-T-O.”_ He then did the lightning bolt like gesture and fingerspelled “M-O-R-I-T-Z. They're the two other Deaf kids here.”

Ernst nodded and smiled a little at Hanschen. Hanschen smiled lightly back. 

Melitta waved her hand to get Ernst's attention and then smiled politely at him. _“So, E-R-N-S-T, tell us about yourself!”_

Ernst just frowned. What could he even say about himself? He really wasn't all that interesting. 

Melitta seemed to notice his hesitation. _“Like, what do you like? Hobbies and stuff?”_

Ernst thought hard for a moment. “I like painting. Painting is fun. I draw a bit too. Sometimes I do charcoals portraits and things. A little bit of photography too. I mostly paint though.” 

Melitta smiled and signed _“So you're an artist! You'd love”_ she made the sign for 'I love you' and tapped the index finger part of the sign to the corner of her mouth. _“I-S-L-E then!”_

Martha grinned a big grin. _“Yes! Ilse lives in artist colony and her art is wonderful! She's also a model!”_

 _“That's pretty cool.”_ Ernst smiled. _“I'll definitely look out for her.”_

 _“You might have to fight Wendla for her attention though.”_ Hanschen smirked but there seemed to be something bitter behind his eyes. 

Thea rolled her eyes. _“They're not that bad Hanschen.”_

_“They are when you have to fight your best friend's girlfriend for your best friends attention.”_

Thea rolled her eyes again. _“I still can't believe you stole my best friend.”_

_“You have Martha and Melitta, Wendla's mine.”_

_“Well apparently not, apparently she's Ilse's.”_ Martha teased. 

_“Don't remind me.”_

_“I know! E-R-N-S-T can be the new Wendla!”_ Martha grinned. 

Ernst felt fear strike him and his eyes went wide. _“I just got here! I'm so not ready to be anyone's replacement!”_

Hanschen laughed at Ernst's response but very quickly cut himself off. But apparently it was too late, all three girls eyes were already on him. Martha's eyes were wide, Thea looked torn between wanting to roll her eyes and having an expression of “Oh fuck not again” while Melitta just looked overjoyed. 

_“No.”_ Hanschen's fingers snapped. 

_“But Hanschen, you don't laugh.”_ Melitta teased. 

_“I laugh sometimes.”_ Hanschen defended himself. 

Martha grinned at him _“Only when you have a-”_

Hanschen glared at Martha fiercely so she dropped her hands and gave him an innocent smile. 

_“That is not the case.”_ Hanschen signed back, glaring. Melitta and Martha both raised their eyebrows at him with matching smirks. 

_“Guys, leave Hanschen alone.”_ Thea interrupted. _“Mostly because I'm praying to God he doesn't because I am not putting up with what happened last time again.”_

 _“Which last time?”_ Melitta asked with a giggle. 

_“Any of the last times.”_ Thea signed, just looking very tired. Hanschen rolled his eyes but didn't try to defend himself. 

_“I'm so confused.”_ Ernst signed with a deep frown. 

_“Don't worry, it's nothing bad.”_ Melitta signed to Ernst, but pointedly looked at Hanschen when signing 'nothing bad'. 

Hanschen rolled his eyes with a huff. _“Whatever. We're almost there, I'm going ahead and finding Wendla.”_

With that Hanschen started walking faster so he quickly got ahead of the group. Ernst shot a panicked look between him and the girls, not sure which he should be going with. Hanschen must of been able to feel Ernst's eyes on him because he turned around and signed at Ernst. 

_“You can come with me if you'd like.”_

Ernst felt slight relief flood over him and he quickly sped up to catch up with Hanschen as he turned back around. 

_“What was that about?”_ Ernst asked. 

_“Nothing important.”_ Hanschen replied with a roll of his eyes. _“They just like to think they know me better than they actually do.”_

Ernst shrugged. _“Okay.”_

The two boys stopped signing to each other after that and focused on walking. Ernst soon found out though that Hanschen had been right, the camp wasn't much further. Up ahead Ernst spotted a wooden building with a whole bunch of small cabins that couldn't be bigger than singular rooms a bit behind that. Behind the small cabins appeared to be water? A lake of some kind maybe? Ernst didn't know. He would find out soon enough he guessed. 

Ernst tugged on Hanschen's sleeve to get his attention. _“What's the building out front?”_

 _“Reception.”_ Hanschen signed back. _“We'll have to go there to sign in and to get told where our cabins are and all those sorts of things.”_

Ernst just nodded and followed Hanschen to the wooden building. Inside the building, to one side where a few chairs in a line, a waiting place of sorts Ernst guessed, and to the other side was a reception desk of some sort and a cute girl sitting behind it, scribbling in a book. Hanschen immediately walked up and waved his hand in front of her. 

She looked up and immediately broke into a big grin and lunged forward over the desk to hug him around the neck. _“Hanschen! You're here! Finally!”_

Hanschen smiled back. _“Yes, I'm finally here Wendla.”_ He then added with raised eyebrow and a smirk _“Now what are you doing behind the desk, you don't work here.”_

Wendla rolled her eyes but smiled. She used both hands to brush upwards at either side of her mouth _“needed to go do something so asked me to check everyone in while she was gone.”_

Ernst frowned. _“Who's”_ he repeated the name sign that Wendla had signed. 

Wendla smiled at him. _“That'd be F-A-N-N-Y G-A-B-O-R. She runs the camp. Now who are you?”_

 _“I'm E-R-N-S-T R-O-B-E-L.”_ Ernst replied. 

Wendla immediately brightened at that and smiled widely. _“That's wonderful! You're my new cabinmate! I've been waiting for you to get here all day so I could meet you!”_

 _“Nice to meet you then?”_ Ernst smiled, a little unsure. 

_“Lucky.”_ Hanschen signed bitterly. 

_“Now now Hanschen, I'm sorry you don't get to room with me this year.”_ Wendla signed, sticking out her tongue at him. 

Hanschen rolled his eyes. _“Not that, Fanny loves you so you always get one of the nicer cabins. Though yes, I am still mad at Ilse for getting to room with you last year.”_

Wendla rolled her eyes in return. _“Hanschen, you and I live in the same town and can spend time together all the time, Ilse and I don't live in the same town, sorry if we spend all our time together while we actually get the chance to since we're both here.”_

Hanschen huffed. _“No, it's fine.”_

Wendla rolled her eyes affectionately in response. _“Anyway, so what are you doing with my new cabinmate here?”_

 _“We met on the bus.”_ Hanschen shrugged. 

_“You never talk to people on the bus here.”_ Wendla pointed out with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

_“No.”_ Hanschen signed back with as much emphasis as he could. _“Martha, Thea and Melitta have already decided the same thing, I don't need you being like that too.”_

Wenlda just smiled sweetly and shook her head. _“Alright, alright.”_

Ernst was about to start signing, asking what they were talking about, what Melitta, Thea and Martha had been talking about. Seriously, he was very confused and he'd really like to know! But unfortunately just as he raised his hands to start signing a women walked in, flecked in bits of mud, and grinned at them all. 

_“Hanschen! You're here finally!”_ She signed with a large smile. She then turned to Ernst. _“And you must be?”_

 _“I'm E-R-N-S-T R-O-B-E-L.”_ Ernst signed to her politely. 

_“I already check him off the list Fanny!”_ Wendla signed with a large grin. That's when it hit him, _oh_ , this was Fanny Gabor, who ran the camp. Ernst was a little taken aback honestly, he had no idea she was Deaf too. It was cool, he was just also very surprised. 

_“Thank you Wendla.”_ Fanny smiled at her as she rounded the reception desk. _“I'll take back over now.”_

Wendla nodded with a smile and rounded the other side of the desk over to Hanschen and Ernst. 

_“Well then boys,”_ Wendla signed to Ernst and Hanschen with a smile. _“we better find our cabins then?”_

 _“Of course.”_ Hanschen nodded and with that they started walking. _“Do you know who I'm rooming with this year Wendla?”_

Wendla giggled a bit before signing back. “ _Ilse.”_

Hanschen groaned and rolled his eyes. _“Please don't tell me you organised that?”_

Wendla shrugged and grinned. _“What can I say? You always complain that Ilse takes up too much of my time, now it's easier for you to hang out with both Ilse and I!”_

Hanschen just frowned. _“If you and Ilse S-E-X-I-L-E me I'm going to kill both of you.”_

A scandalized look appeared on both Wendla's and Ernst's face, Wendla's face also going bright red. 

_“Hanschen!”_ Wendla signed in shock. She then look down and went possible even brighter red than before. _“Plus we've never done”_ she waved vaguely _“that before.”_

 _“I know Wendla, I know, I'm just teasing.”_ Hanschen signed affectionately. 

_“I know Hanschen.”_ Wendla nodded before adding in a teasing manner. _“But not all of us have to be as promiscuous as you.”_

 _“It's funny that you're calling me promiscuous when you're dating ___Ilse _of all people.”_ Hanschen signed back. _“You remember what she was like before you two started dating right?”_

 __Wendla nodded sadly. _“Yes. I do. But you know it was”_ Wendla paused for a second _“_ different _with her.”_

Hanschen just sighed and nodded in understanding. A tense air appeared after that. Not tense at each other, Ernst noted, just _tense_ in general.

Ernst did not like this so he waved his hand to get their attention. _“Well, I mean, if Ilse and Wendla kick you out that'd mean our cabin would be just me right? So you can hang out with me if you'd like?”_

Wendla turned to Hanschen and signed with a large grin. _“I like him!”_

Hanschen rolled his eyes at Wendla and signed to Ernst. _“Yes, that'd be nice, thank you E-R-N-S-T but I'm still hoping they don't.”_

 _“Either way”_ Wendla added with a smile _“Hanschen will probably be in our cabin a lot, he's my best friend after all.”_

Hanschen tried to hold back a grin at the title of being Wendla's best friend. Instead he signed to Wendla with a smirk. _“Thea's still mad that I stole you from her, just by the way.”_

 _“And you're mad that Ilse stole me from you but I can assure you there is enough of me to around.”_ Wendla signed back with a teasing smile before turning to Ernst. _“And I can be shared with- what's your name sign again?”_

Ernst stared at the ground and so Hanschen signed for him. “He doesn't have one.” 

Ernst looked up to see a look of horror on Wendla's face. _“Why? You're obviously Deaf, why don't you have a sign name?”_

Ernst shrugged. _“I grew up in a small town with no other Deaf kids and both my parents are hearing.”_

 _“Melitta, Thea and Martha already want to talk to you and Moritz and Otto about giving him one.”_ Hanschen told Wenlda. 

Wendla nodded her approval. _“Good. We will have a meeting of Deafies and discuss sign names.”_

As almost ashamed as Ernst felt about not having a sign name he had to admit it was honestly quite nice what a fuss everyone was making over giving him one. No one ever made a fuss over him other than his parents. 

Before Ernst could reply to Wendla, she excitedly pointed at one of the cabins and ran up to it. She pointed at a little sign hanging on the door that said “Wendla Bergmann & Ernst Robel”. 

_“Nicer cabin, told you so.”_ Hanschen signed as he walked up with Ernst by his side. 

Wendla rolled her eyes and opened the door to the cabin. _“Well Hanschen, you better go find your cabin, Ernst and I are going to get settled in!”_

Hanschen rolled his eyes. _“Goodbye Wendla, see you later E-R-N-S-T.”_

Ernst waved goodbye to Hanschen and then was quickly dragged inside the cabin by Wendla. 

As they stood inside, Ernst gave the room a quick once over. The cabin wasn't very big but it wasn't necessarily small either. To each side of the cabin was a nice looking singular bed with a medium sized wooden chest on the floor at the end of the bed. Opposite each bed were a set of drawers, only about hip height, leaving a space to place things on top. Other than that, the room was pretty empty. 

Wendla turned to Ernst and smiled. _“So, which bed do you want?”_

 _“I don't mind.”_ Ernst answered politely. 

_“Good because I want that bed.”_ Wendla grinned and pointed at the bed on the right. _“That okay?”_

 _“Of course!”_ Ernst smiled and went and sat on the left side bed. 

Wendla grinned and sat on her bed, legs folded beneath her, placed her backpack next to her on the bed and started pulling things out. The first thing she pulled out was a string of fairy lights and bluetack. 

Ernst frowned and waved his hand to get her attention. _“You bought fairy lights to a summer camp?”_

 _“Yes!”_ Wendla grinned. _“They're battery powered!”_

_“Okay?”_ Ernst answered, still a little confused. 

Wendla rolled her eyes. _“I like making where I am look nice and I've been coming here since I was tiny, the fairy lights just come with me at this point.”_

Ernst just shrugged and started unpacking his own bag. Mostly he just had clothes, a few books, some art supplies and a camera. Upon pulling out a sketchbook, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

_“Can I look?”_ Wendla asked, pointing at the sketchbook. Ernst nodded and Wendla sat down next to him on his bed and started to flip through it. After a few moments of flipping through Wendla put the book down. 

_“Those are really good E-R-N-S-T!”_ Wendla smiled sweetly. _“My girlfriend is an artist too, I can't wait for you to meet her! I'm sure you too will love each other!”_

Ernst smiled a little at Wendla's enthusiasm. _“Your girlfriend is Ilse, right?”_

 _“That's the one!”_ Wendla grinned. 

_“I'm guessing she's not here yet?”_

Wendla shook her head. _“No. I'm sure she'll be here soon though. I hope she's here soon.”_

Wendla's intense pout from obviously missing her girlfriend honestly made it hard to Ernst not to laugh, it was pretty cute. _“Well, she sounds wonderful.”_

Wendla raised her eyebrow and smirked. _“I'm pretty sure so far all I've said about her in front of you is that she's an artist and that she's promiscuous.”_

_“Yes but well, you seem nice and you're dating her so I trust she's nice.”_

_“Aw, E-R-N-S-T, that's very sweet of you.”_ Wendla kissed Ernst of the cheek before going back to setting up her side of the cabin. 

For a while after that, the two didn't really interact much, more concentrated on setting up their own things. Ernst pulled his clothes out of his bag and started to neatly put them away in his set of drawers. After that he neatly set his various books on top of the drawer and put away his art supplies into the chest at the end of the bed. Well, most of them at least, he left his sketchbook and a pencil case lying on top of his bed. He spend a few more moments looking around, trying to work out what else to do before working out there really wasn't anything else he needed to. 

After a few moments he looked over to Wendla to see that one, she hadn't just brought one string of fairy lights, she had brought multiple strings of fairy lights and two, she was still bluetacking them to the walls surrounding her bed. So Ernst just sighed and sat on his bed, fiddling with his sketchbook, debating on whether to draw something or not. Probably not, there wasn't a lot to draw in here and while Wendla looked like she'd make a nice model, they'd only recently met, it'd be weird if he drew her. 

It wasn't much longer until a light above the cabin door started flashing and Ernst looked over to Wendla in panic. 

_“Doorbell.”_ Wendla explained. _“All the cabins have them and well, you know, a lot of us can't hear so a light instead.”_

Ernst sighed in relief and answered the door. On the other side stood a bored looking Hanschen. 

_“I'm bored.”_ He signed rather than greeting Ernst. _“I'm set up and I don't want to hang out with my sisters.”_

 _“Wendla's still setting up.”_ Ernst told him. 

_“Fairy lights?”_ Hanschen asked. 

_“Fairy lights.”_ Ernst nodded in confirmation. 

Hanschen smiled fondly a little. _“Either way, you'll be a fine replacement.”_

Ernst smiled playfully, pretending his heart didn't jump a little at Hanschen's words, and signed back. _“I already told you and Martha that I just got here, I can't be anyone's replacement yet.”_

_“Whatever. You coming or not?”_

Ernst quickly glanced back at Wendla before smiling at Hanschen. _“Yeah. Just let me tell Wendla I'm going.”_

 _“Of course.”_ Hanschen nodded. 

With that Ernst turned around and walked over to Wendla's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and grinned up at him. 

_“Hanschen's here and he's bored but you're still setting up, mind if I go with him?”_ Ernst asked her politely. Wendla grinned from ear to ear in a way that Ernst honestly found a little creepy, like there was something making her happy about that that he didn't know. 

_“No, of course! Go ahead!”_ Wendla smiled before turning back to her fairy lights. 

Ernst just shrugged and walked back over to Hanschen. _“All good. So what were you planning on doing?”_

Hanschen shrugged. _“Maybe go down to the lake. You're new so I'm guessing you haven't seen the lake yet, yes?”_

 _“I have not seen the lake yet.”_ Ernst confirmed. 

_“It's rather beautiful.”_ Hanschen told him. _“Or at least it is when boys aren't being stupid in it.”_

 _“Being stupid in it?”_ Ernst questioned. 

_“You'll see.”_ Hanschen replied, rolling his eyes. _“It's the first day, I'm guessing they're already out on the lake being stupid.”_

_“You don't sound like you like them very much, are you sure you want to go to the lake?”_

_“Yes, I still want to go the lake”_ Hanschen signed before adding, a bit stiffer in his signing _“mostly just to show you honestly.”_ He then relaxed his signing again and continued. _“And it's not that I don't like them per say, they're just”_ Hanschen paused while trying to think of the right way too put it. _“I don't know the best way to put it but trust me, you'll understand when you meet them.”_

Ernst frowned a little. _“Okay?”_

Hanschen frowned a little in return. After a slightly awkward pause Hanschen started signing again. _“Anyway. So, why are you at summer camp? Like why now?”_

Ernst shrugged. _“It wasn't my choice. My parents found out about this place and all the Deaf kids here so decided I should go since I've actually really never gotten to be around other Deaf kids. I honestly kind of wish I was at home watching Netflix.”_

Hanschen smirked and raised an eyebrow. _“Instead of meeting brilliant people like Wendla and I?”_

Panic filled Ernst at the idea that he might of just accidentally offended Hanschen. _“No! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean I didn't plan this and it wasn't my choice and I just, I planned to be at home on Netflix right now not here at a summer camp-”_

Hanschen grabbed Ernst's shoulders, causing Ernst to stop signing and look up to see Hanschen looking torn between a little taken aback by Ernst's rambling response and looking panicked at panicking Ernst. _“E-R-N-S-T, Jesus, I was joking, it's okay. ”_

Ernst relaxed a little at that but for he could reply, Hanschen continued signing. “Besides,” Hanschen bent his fingers so they were extended flat away from his hand, put his thumb on the underside of his fingers and taped it against his forehead _“M-E-L-C-H-I-O-R always smuggles a laptop here so I can steal that for you and we can watch Netflix at some point, if you'd like.”_

_“I wouldn't want to trouble you like that.”_ Ernst shook his head. _“Plus I'd hate to get caught and get Melchior in trouble.”_

 _“Trust me, getting Melchior in trouble would probably be a good thing.”_ Hanschen signed bitterly. _“He thinks just because his parents own this place that he can get away with anything. He seems to always be looking for trouble. It's almost like he has a kink for getting in trouble.”_ Hanschen paused for a moment in thought. _“Actually let's not get Melchior in trouble, I don't want to participate in anymore of his weird kinks.”_

Ernst blushed a little but held back a giggle. Hanschen smiled at that. 

_“Anymore of his weird kinks?”_ Ernst quoted back at Hanschen. _“You've participated in Melchior's weird kinks before?”_

Hanschen bit his tongue. _“Let's not discuss that.”_ Ernst just tried not to laugh at Hanschen. _“Oh shut up, like you can't say you haven't had some bad hook up choices.”_

Ernst blushed a little brighter. _“I can honestly say I haven't.”_

Realization struck Hanschen and he signed _“You've haven't-”_

Ernst interrupted with a shake of his head, his face slowly getting redder and redder as the conversation continued. _“Can we talk about something else? I usually don't discuss my sex life with strangers.”_

_“I'd like to think I'm not a stranger at this point.”_

_“We met literally only hours ago.”_

_“And you'll be stuck near me for the rest of summer, may as well skip ahead and say not strangers anymore.”_

_“I guess?”_ Ernst signed back.

Ernst looked to Hanschen to see his reply but found that Hanschen was instead glaring out in front of them. Ernst followed Hanschen line of sight to find Hanschen glaring out at the lake where there sat in the water two canoes with two boys in each canoe. Around the boys seemed to be many water balloons that they were throwing at each other. 

_“God damn it.”_ Hanschen signed. 

Ernst waved his hand at Hanschen to get his attention. _“They look like they're having fun at least?”_

 _“Their fun annoys me.”_ Hanschen signed back in distaste as they walked down to the shore of the lake. 

Ernst just shrugged and stared down at the water in front of them. Hanschen was right, it was very beautiful, and he had an urge to stick his feet into the water but at the same time he couldn't be bothered to take his shoes off. Instead he just gazed out at the boys in the canoes as they threw water balloons at each other and seemed unaware of Hanschen's and Ernst's appearance. Or at least he did until he got bored. 

Ernst waved his hand at Hanschen. _“So who are they?”_

Hanshen pointed to the first canoe and then signed. _“The one if front is Melchior, behind him is Moritz.”_ He then pointed to the second canoe. _“The one in front is”_ he cut himself off and snickered a little _“well, let's just say G-E-O-R-G. He does have a sign name but he'll kill me if I actually use it. It's a little inappropriate. He's been begging the Deaf kids for a new one since we were like 12.”_ Hanschen stopped his snickering and continued. _“Anyway, the one behind him is Otto.”_

Ernst nodded. _“So Melchior, Moritz, G-E-O-R-G and Otto?”_

_“Yes.”_ Hanschen nodded. 

Ernst went to reply but as he did Hanschen head snapped quickly to look behind them. Ernst was able to see a look of horror on Hanschen face just before a grinning girl Ernst had not yet seen launched herself at Hanschen is what seemed to be a cross between a hug and a full blown tackle. This of course made Hanschen fall of balance and fall into the water in front of them. The girl barely managed to save herself by grabbing onto Ernst who had moved slightly further away from the water when the girl had tackled Hanschen. 

“Oh my god, Hanschen, I'm so sorry!” Ernst lipread from the girl. 

_“I hate you Ilse.”_ Hanschen signed and spoke from where he sat in the water, a giant glare present on his face. He then softened his face and signed to Ernst. _“Help me up?”_

Ernst nodded, his faced filled with concern, as he stepped forward and offered his hand out to Hanschen. Unfortunately, Ernst had no anticipated just how much weight Hanschen would be putting onto Ernst's hand and Ernst ended up loosing balance and tumbling into the water too, half on top of Hanschen. Ernst frantically scrambled off from on top of Hanschen. 

_“Hanschen, I'm so sorry!”_ Ernst signed frantically. 

_“E-R-N-S-T, it's okay!”_ Hanschen signed back. _“We're both wet and muddy now, but it's okay.”_

Ernst just nodded bleakly and stood up in the water, Hanschen following suit. 

As the two got out of the water, Hanschen signed to Ilse with a glare _“I'm not forgiving you for this Ilse.”_

 _“I thought as much.”_ Ilse replied, looking unsurprised but still sorry. 

Hanschen ignored Ilse in favour of turning to Ernst and signing _“There's a shower building just up that way, come on.”_

Ernst nodded and followed Hanschen away from the lake. It wasn't much further until Ernst found himself in front of building that looked like it was mostly built out of corrugated iron. Hanschen nodded his head towards the door and in they went. The inside was pretty plain, it was a singular room, to one side there were hooks with towels already hanging on them and to the other there was a row of showers, a long wooden bench sitting in the middle of the room between the two. 

Ernst barely had to time to register that there were no shower stalls, just showers, before Hanschen started to strip off his wet shirt causing Ernst to blush and let out a squeak. Hanschen turned around to face Ernst, a smirk already set in place. 

_“Not use to attractive boys stripping in front of you?”_ Hanschen teased. 

_“More horrified that there's no shower stalls.”_ Ernst replied and well, it wasn't _totally_ a lie. 

_“No communal showering where you came from? Like after gym class or anything?”_ Hanschen asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 _“No, there were communal showering after gym class but well, I couldn't go to them. Not that I wanted to.”_

Hanschen raised his eyebrow again in a silent _'please continue'_.

 _“After I came out any time I went near showers the other boys would say I was trying to spy on them. So I didn't go near them. And I came out in like 5th grade so I haven't gone to communal showers in a very long time. Didn't help either that none of the other boys knew sign so I couldn't exactly defend myself. I mean, I can speak and I know English and I did try that but then they'd just make fun of my voice so I stopped that after a while.”_

When Ernst finished signing and looked up to Hanschen's face, Hanschen looked horrified for a moment before he snapped out of it and went back to smirking like nothing had happened. 

_“Well you don't have to worry about that here.”_ Hanschen shrugged. _“Everyone here knows sign and well, out of just us boys, pretty much the only straight person is G-E-O-R-G and even that's dubious at times with they way he acts with Otto and all.”_

Ernst just nodded so Hanschen shrugged and went back to unbuttoning his pants. Ernst just squeaked and whipped around, face red again. Ernst was spun around by Hanschen so they were facing again. 

_“E-R-N-S-T, it's not a big deal, trust me, a lot of people have seen me a lot more undressed then this.”_ Hanschen signed. 

Ernst nodded a little so Hanschen went back to undressing. Ernst still almost aggressively stared at the wall instead. At least he did until Hanschen waved his hand to get Ernst's attention. Then Ernst stared intensely at Hanschen's face instead. Hanschen just rolled his eyes. 

_“Okay, first off E-R-N-S-T, you can look at me, it's fine, everyone looks at me anyway. Second off, you need to take your clothes off too to shower.”_ Hanschen signed but Ernst still hesitated. _“I promise I won't even look at you or anything if you don't want me to, if that's what's making you uncomfortable.”_

Ernst considered it for a moment before nodding. “That'd be nice, thanks. If you don't look at me, I mean.” 

Hanschen just nodded and looked away. Ernst started to slowly take his clothes, still nervous at the idea of taking his clothes off around other people, especially handsome blonde boys. Once he was done, he kind of just stood there awkwardly, at least until Hanschen waved his hand.

 _“You okay, E-R-N-S-T?”_ Hanschen signed, still not looking at Ernst. 

Ernst waved his hand to signal it was okay if Hanschen looked over at him, which Hanschen did but kept his eyes trained on Ernst's face. 

_“Yes, I'm okay.”_ Ernst answered, not very confidently. 

Hanschen just shrugged and turned away to turn on his shower. Ernst did the same, although more awkwardly. 

Ernst stared intensely at the wall in front of him as he rinsed the mud off of him and tried very hard to ignore the blonde boy next to him. God, why did handsome blondes have to be so distracting? Still, he didn't want to weird Hanschen out, even if Hanschen said it was okay to look at him. Distantly, Ernst also wondered if Hanschen was looking at him even though he asked him not to. Honestly, both hoped that Hanschen was and wasn't looking at him. Why would someone as pretty as Hanschen ever waste time looking at someone like Ernst though? 

Ernst shook his head and focused more on getting all the mud off of him. After a few more minutes Ernst deemed himself clean enough and turned towards the towels to find Hanschen already over there, one towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his hair. Ernst carefully padded over, grabbed a towel and dried himself off as much as possible before wrapping it around his waist.

That's when Ernst realized, _oh_. _Oh no_. They didn't bring new clothes with them, all they had was their wet clothes. 

Ernst frantically waved at Hanschen. _“Hanschen! Our clothes!”_

Hanschen screwed up his face in confusion. _“What?”_

_“Our clothes! We didn't bring fresh clothes with us, all we have are out wet ones!”_

Realization dawned on Hanschen. _“Well fuck.”_

 _“What are we going to do?”_ Ernst frowned. 

Hanschen paused in thought for a moment before shrugging. _“I'll go get us some clothes.”_

_“In only a towel?”_

_“Yes, why not? I have no shame and half of them have seen much more of me than that before anyway.”_

_“I guess then?”_ Ernst signed, a little unsure. _“Are you sure you're okay with doing that though?”_

Hanschen rolled his eyes. _“Yes, I'm okay with it. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?”_

Ernst nodded and so Hanschen left. After Hanschen was gone Ernst sighed and sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. Today had already been a wild ride. Waiting for a bus to a summer camp he didn't want to go to, meeting a handsome blonde on the bus who actually knew how to sign, actually befriending that handsome blonde some how, meeting other Deaf kids, meeting the person who'll be his roommate for the rest of summer, his new friend getting tackled into a lake, falling into the lake as well, showering with a handsome blonde boy right next to him, forgetting his clothes, the blonde boy going to fetch clothes for both of them. Ernst had to admit, he was exhausted already. When you condensed it down, not all that much had actually happened but it felt huge already to Ernst. 

Ernst sat there thinking the day over a bit for a little bit longer before he noticed a presence enter the room. Ernst looked up to see Hanschen holding two sets of clothes. 

_“Are you okay?”_ Ernst asked, bolting upright. 

Hanschen just looked like he was holding back laughter at Ernst's dramatic reaction. _“Well, Melchior saw me and cat called me both other than that yes, I'm good.”_

Ernst just sighed in relief and Hanschen handed over a set of clothes to Ernst. Ernst frowned at the clothes for a minute before singing to Hanschen _“Hanschen. These aren't my clothes.”_

 _“Yes, I know.”_ Hanschen signed. _“Half way back to the cabins I realized that you probably wouldn't appreciate me going through you're clothes so I thought you could just wear a set of my clothes. Is that okay? I can go get your's if it's not-”_

 _“No!”_ Ernst signed quickly. _“I mean, it's fine. I can wear your's, it's no big deal.”_

Hanschen just shrugged and started removing his towel to get changed. Ernst whipped around, blushing. Ernst could swear he could just feel Hanschen rolling his eyes from behind him. Still, he ignored it and changed into Hanschen's clothes. Ernst noted as he changed that the shirt hung off him a little, Hanschen being a very different build to Ernst's scrawny self, and that the khakis Hanschen had provided Ernst didn't really look like they'd fit Hanschen either yet still managed to hang off Ernst's hips a little. 

Once Ernst turned back around to face Hanschen, he found Hanschen fully dressed, gaping a little bit and _god,_ was Hanschen blushing? Hanschen quickly looked away from Ernst and snapped his jaw shut. 

Ernst blushed a little at Hanschen's reaction but all the same waved his hands to get Hanschen's attention. _“So. What next?”_

_“Well, it's getting slightly later now so I'm guessing most people'll be heading down to the hall for dinner.”_ Hanschen shrugged. 

_“Should we join them then?”_ Ernst asked. 

_“I guess.”_

Hanschen shrugged again and turned around and started to leave. Ernst hurried up to follow him. The two didn't sign anymore as they walked, Ernst noted that Hanschen seemed to be aggressively not looking at him either. Distantly, Ernst worried that he might of done something to upset Hanschen. God, he hope he hadn't. They'd only just become friends, Ernst didn't want to lose him already. Maybe it was best if he didn't think about it? Maybe it was best if he just stared ahead like Hanschen was doing and think about dinner. 

So he did. Mostly. It was hard to keep anxious thoughts under control, okay? Regardless, it wasn't too long until they reached the hall and some boys immediately waved to Hanschen for him to come over to their table so Ernst just followed him. Upon nearing the boys, he recognized them as the boys from the canoes. 

One of the boys, Melchior, Ernst recalled, started smirking as soon as they sat down. _“Hanschen! I can't believe you! You slept with the new kid already! This has got to be some kind of new record right?”_

Ernst let out a scandalized gasp and blushed bright red. In the back of his head a voice faintly reminded him that oh yes, that's generally what people assume when you show up wearing someone else's clothes. 

_“I did not sleep with him!”_ Hanschen snapped at Melchior. _“Ilse accidentally pushed me into the lake, he fell in as well and I let him borrow some of my dry clothes. Why do you automatically assume I slept with him?”_

Everyone just stared at Hanschen like it was obvious. 

_“Okay fair point but still.”_ Hanschen signed. 

_“Actually, wait a minute.”_ Melchior signed as stood briefly to look over the table and gave Ernst a once over. _“Are those fucking B-O-B-B-Y M-A-L-E-R's khakis? Do you really still own B-O-B-B-Y M-A-L-E-R's pants?”_

Hanschen just smirked. _“You bet I do.”_

 _“E-W.”_ Melchior signed back with a fake gag. 

Ernst turned to Hanschen in horror. _“Please tell me these are not pants from a former hook up, Hanschen you did not make me wear a former hook up's pants!”_

 _“Relax, they're not.”_ Hanschen replied. _“Well, I mean, they technically are but not in he way you think.”_

Melchior smirked and started to sign to Ernst. _“Indeed, they're from afterwards when B-O-B-B-Y M-A-L-E-R dropped Hanschen like a rock so Hanschen stole his favourite pants as revenge.”_

Ernst turned to Hanschen, eyebrow raised in a look of 'are you fucking kidding me?'. _“No offence but why?”_

Hanschen shrugged with a grin. _“They were his favourite and they make anyone who wears them's ass look great.”_

 _“And therefore they are now Hanschen's favourite.”_ Melchior grinned. 

_“Actually, speaking of which”_ one of the other boys, Otto, Ernst thinks at least, interrupted. _“Hanschen, is there a certain reason you gave this new boy the automatically great ass khakis?”_

 _“No.”_ Hanschen signed back in annoyance. 

Otto just grinned and turned to another boy, Georg. _“Still, new kid is totally a Hanschen.”_

 _“I don't know,”_ the last boy left, Moritz, interrupted a little timidly. _“According to Martha he's an artist like Ilse so I think he might be an Ilse.”_

 _“Guys,_ no. _”_ Georg answered. _“Look he's so timid and quiet, Ilse and Hanschen would both terrify him, he's totally a Wendla! Plus they both have that whole blushy schoolkid thing going for them.”_

 _“He's definitely not a Melchior though, right?”_ Moritz asked, sounding a little scared that the answer might be yes. 

_“Definitely not.”_ Georg signed back with a roll of his eyes. _“Melchior's much too forward for a timid kid.”_

 _“I am not!”_ Melchior defended himself then added with a wolfish grin. _“Plus it's only day one, give me time.”_

Moritz seemed unhappy at that so Melchior hooked an arm around Moritz's shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug. _“Don't worry Moritz, you'll always still be my best friend, he might just be a good-”_

 _“Didn't your parents ever teach you talking about people like they aren't there is rude?”_ Hanschen snapped at them as Ernst noticed Moritz still looked upset, maybe the title of best friend wasn't what he was worried about? 

Either way, Georg and Otto looked at Hanschen with raised eyebrow's before turning back to each other. 

_“Hanschen's totally a”_ Otto paused before shrugging and signing _“whatever the new kid's name is. He wouldn't of let him wear the great ass khakis if he wasn't.”_

Hanschen sighed in annoyance. 

_“What are they talking about?”_ Ernst asked with a frown. Hanschen just sighed and looked away. 

Instead Melchior waved his hand to get Ernst's attention and smirked. _“Everyone here who likes boys has had either a phase where they had a crush on me or a phase where they had a crush on Hanschen. Meanwhile, everyone here who likes girls has had either a phase where they had a crush on Ilse or a phase where they had a crush on Wendla. They're debating which you're going to be.”_

Ernst looked surprised and blushed before he slowly signed. “Well, I don't like girls that way so not Wendla or Ilse.” 

_“Told you so!”_ Otto smirked smugly. Moritz just seemed to tense up more. 

_“So it's down to me and you, little H-A-N-S-I.”_ Melchior smirked. Hanschen just glared in return while Moritz frowned at the table. 

_“Actually, well, neither of you really seem like my type honestly.”_ Ernst lied, glancing between Hanschen and Melchior. Really they both seemed wonderful but Hanschen didn't need to know Ernst already thought a bit much of him and from the way Moritz relaxed at Ernst's words and leaned into Melchior a bit more, he decided it'd be best if Moritz thought otherwise. 

_“Too bad.”_ Melchior shrugged and hugged Moritz a bit tighter at the same time Hanschen signed _“Please, I'm everyone's type.”_

 _“Apparently not.”_ George snorted. 

_“Maybe he's like Thea.”_ Moritz suggested. 

Otto rolled his eyes. _“He's not like Thea, he specified not liking girls, implying he likes boys.”_

 _“What's Thea like?”_ Ernst asked. 

Before anyone could answer, Thea herself appeared and slammed a tray of food down causing all the hearing kids to wince before sarcastically signing _“Yes guys, what's Thea like?”_

 _“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.”_ Hanschen signed in annoyance as everyone else immediately stole food from Thea's tray. 

_“A-W, brother, you're too kind.”_ Thea shot back. 

Melchior ignored them and signed to Ernst. _“Thea is A-R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C.”_

Ernst tilted his head to one side in confusion. 

Thea rolled her eyes. _“It means I don't get romantically attracted to anyone. So like no crushes or anything.”_

Ernst just nodded slowly in mostly understanding, honestly still slight confusion but Ernst was almost always confused to some level anyway. 

_“I'm not like Thea.”_ Ernst agreed with Otto. 

_“Well that's a shame, Thea is great!”_ Martha signed as she appeared with Melitta who appeared to be carrying both their trays of food, kissed Thea on the head and sat down. 

_“No, I just meant I'm not A-R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C!”_ Ernst signed back, slightly frantically. _“I'm sure Thea's great!”_

 _“Damn straight Thea is great!”_ Wendla signed as she sat down with Ilse and their food. 

_“Says the one who ditched me for my brother.”_ Thea signed with a glare but also a specific lack of heat behind it. 

_“Thea you know I still love you too.”_ Wendla signed with a fake pout. 

_“I thought you loved me!”_ Ilse pouted. 

_“I love everyone, but I love you the most.”_ Wendla smiled at Ilse who practically beamed back. 

_“Rude.”_ Thea, Melchior and Hanschen signed in sync and then all glared at each other for stealing their reaction. 

Wendla rolled her eyes. _“Anyway. So what's been going on? And more importantly, why is E-R-N-S-T wearing Hanschen's clothes?”_

 _“Because I accidentally pushed Hanschen in the lake earlier and E-R-N-S-T fell in while trying to help Hanschen out.”_ Ilse admitted guiltily as she stared at the table. 

_“Thank god. I though Hanschen had slept with him already.”_ Wendla signed with a sigh of relief. 

_“I hate that this is what you all naturally assume of me.”_ Hanschen signed bitterly. 

Martha rolled her eyes. _“No you don't.”_

 _“True.”_ Hanschen agreed easily. 

Suddenly Wendla perked up in excitement. _“I just remembered something!”_ She waved to gather everyone's attention. _“Girls! My cabin tonight for first night of camp get together as always?”_

All the girls excitedly nodded their heads meanwhile Melchior and Hanschen pouted. 

_“What about us Wendla?”_ Melchior pouted. 

Wendla rolled her eyes. _“You'll make a counter first night of camp get together with the boys like always.”_

 _“Fair point.”_ Melchior nodded before turning to announce it to the rest of the boys and accidentally waking Moritz who had apparently fallen asleep against Melchior. 

_“Wendla please don't leave me with them.”_ Hanschen begged. 

_“You'll be fine Hanschen.”_ Wendla rolled her eyes. 

_“No, I won't, they're awful, don't leave me with them!”_

Otto waved his hand and shot Hanschen an offended look when he looked over to him. 

_“You're forgetting we kind of are awful, Otto.”_ Moritz yawned, his signing a little sloppy from sleep. 

_“Rude, Moritz, rude.”_ Melchior signed. Moritz just shrugged and settled back against Melchior and closed his eyes to sleep again. 

_“You'll be fine Hanschen.”_ Wendla insisted. 

_“What about me?”_ Ernst asked nervously. _“I mean, you said it'd be in our cabin and all but I'm a boy.”_

 _“You can stay with us if you'd like Ernst!”_ Wendla grinned and leaned over the table to gently cup the side of Ernst's face and kiss his forehead. _“But if you'd like to go with the boys you can!”_

 _“Don't.”_ Hanschen signed, slightly too seriously. _“Save yourself and don't.”_

 _“I guess I'll stay with the girls then?”_ Ernst told Wendla. _“Are you sure that's okay though?”_

 _“Of course it is Ernst!”_ Martha answered. 

_“Plus if you do we can compare art!”_ Ilse added with a grin. 

_“Also we always have snack food and the boys don't so join us.”_ Melitta added with a smirk. 

_“Okay, thank you.”_ Ernst giggled a little. He then perked up a little more as he remembered something. _“Actually speaking of food! Hanschen, shouldn't of we gone and gotten food?”_

 _“Probably.”_ Hanschen replied, making no move to actually go get food. Ernst raised his eyebrow at Hanschen, who rolled his eyes in reply. _“Fine, I'll get us food.”_

Rather than getting up, Hanschen leaned over and stole a bowl of cut up fruit from Wendla's tray. Wendla didn't even try to stop him, just sighed like this was unfortunately a normal occurrence. Ernst just raised his eyebrow at Hanschen again. Hanschen rolled his eyes. 

_“Fine. But keep Wendla's fruit, she doesn't deserve it.”_ Hanschen signed before getting up to actually get them food. Everyone stared at each other in surprise at Hanschen actually going. 

_“Otto, I see your point,”_ Georg signed to Otto in slight horror. _“Hanschen is absolutely a- what even is your name?”_

 _“E-R-N-S-T.”_ Ernst told him. 

Georg rolled his eyes. _“Yes, I know that, I mean your sign name.”_

Ernst hesitated for a moment. _“I don't have one.”_

 _“Speaking of which,”_ Wendla signed before waving her hands to get everyone's attention. _“Hearing people move over, the Deafies are a having a meeting!”_

Slowly everyone got up and rearrange themselves so that all the Deaf kids were sitting together with the hearing kids to the side of them. As Melchior stood up to move, Moritz fell forward, waking him up yet again. Moritz bolted up. 

_“Wait what's happening?”_ Moritz signed, his eyes panicked. 

_“Calm down, Moritz.”_ Thea signed, rolling her eyes. _“Everyone's just moving around so the Deafies can have a meeting.”_

Moritz calmed and slumped at that. _“Okay, cool.”_ He then shuffled over to fill the gap Melchior left and then leaned against Wendla. _“But Wendla, you're replacing Melchior for me.”_

 _“That's okay Moritz.”_ Wendla signed before patting Moritz affectionately on the head. Once everyone was organized, Wendla started signing again. _“Right. So. E-R-N-S-T is a Deafie like the rest of us but he doesn't have a sign name which I personally find unacceptable. Personally, I already have and idea of what it should be.”_

Ernst was definitely surprised at that. They'd only known each other a day, how could Wendla already have an idea of what his sign name should be? Regardless, he decided to to say anything and just stared at Wendla with wide eyes. 

_“What is it?”_ Martha asked. 

_“An exaggerated E. Like this”_ Wenlda made what was similar to a fingerspelled E but rather than her fingers resting on top of her thumb, they were pressed against themselves, further up on her hand. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that so Wendla elaborated. _“E-R-N-S-T let me look at his sketchbook earlier, there was the picture he drew of himself that was honestly amazing, it was of himself drawn in and exaggerated cartoon style, it was so good. Hence exaggerated E-R-N-S-T!”_

Ernst practically beamed under Wendla's praise while everyone else just nodded a little. Thea turned to him and held up the sign next to his face. 

_“I like it.”_ Thea nodded once she took her hand away. 

_“Seems good.”_ Otto agreed. 

_“Also it's tall and lanky compared to a normal E, just like him.”_ Moritz teased from where he still half lay against Wendla. 

_“Definitely seems suiting.”_ Martha agreed, giggling a little at Moritz. 

_“So we're agreed then?”_ Wendla asked. Everyone nodded. Wendla turned to Ernst, finding he was tearing up a little, and grinned. _“So, how does it feel Ernst?”_

 _“It feels,”_ Ernst paused, trying to find the right word, and failing miserably. _“good. Really good. Really, really good.”_

Wendla just grinned and leaned over to kiss Ernst's forehead again. Martha leaned over Thea to kiss Ernst's cheek and smile at him. Ernst beamed at them. 

_“I'm not kissing him.”_ Thea signed stubbornly. 

_“No one said you had to Thea.”_ Wendla signed with an affectionate eye roll. Wendla then waved to all the hearing kids. _“You can come resume your spots now, if you'd like.”_

Melchior immediately stood and signed to Otto. _“Otto. Move.”_

Otto just rolled his eyes and shuffled over so Melchior could sit between him and Moritz. As soon as Melchior had sat down, he pulled Moritz from Wendla so he was leaning against him. Moritz rested his head on Melchior's shoulder so Melchior rested his head on top of Moritz's. 

Ilse moved back so she was sitting with her girlfriend and Melitta went back to sitting between Thea and Martha. As everyone moved back, Hanschen came back with food and sat down next to Ernst. 

_“Food as you requested, E-R-N-S-T.”_ Hanschen signed. 

Ernst shook his head in a no but smiled widely. _“E-R-N-S-T is”_ Ernst repeated his name sign. _“now!”_

Hanschen smiled. _“Congratulations Ernst. Now eat the god damn food you made me go get.”_

Ernst rolled his eyes and picking at the food Hanschen had brought back. Hanschen for the most part just ate the fruit he stole from Wendla. 

_“Hanschen, aren't you going to eat the food that, you know, you went and got?”_ Ernst asked. 

Hanschen shook his head. _“No, I got that food for you, not me. Plus I'm good with Wendla's fruit.”_

 _“Or you can give Wendla back her fruit and you can have some from my tray.”_ Ernst signed back. 

_“She took Ilse's fruit, she's good now, she doesn't need her fruit back.”_

Ernst frowned. _“Wouldn't it be nicer if Wendla got her own back though?”_

 _“Probably.”_ Hanschen shrugged. 

_“So you'll give Wendla her fruit back then?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I'm not nice.”_

_“Sure you are! You let me borrow your clothes!”_

Melchior waved his hand to get Ernst's attention. _“Trust me, he only did that to see your ass in khakis.”_

Ernst gave Melchior a scandalized look before turning said look onto Hanschen. 

_“Melchior, you're going to give the poor kid a heart attack if you keep saying shit like that.”_ Hanschen told Melchior with a roll of his eyes. 

_“Doesn't make it less true.”_ Melchior shot back. 

_“You have no proof.”_

_“You made me where the khakis.”_

_“That is not solid proof. Also I did not_ make _you wear them.”_

Before Melchior could reply, Wendla waved her hand and signed _“Boys enough, if you keep arguing you're going to scare Ernst to death.”_ She then turned to Ernst and signed _“And Ernst as sweet as it is trying get Hanschen to give me my fruit back, I was about to leave anyway, he can keep them. Next time though, next time you can absolutely make Hanschen give them back though!”_

Ernst just smiled. _“Okay Wendla.”_

 _“Actually,”_ Wendla signed _“I was about to go back to our cabin to set up for tonight, want to come?”_

Ernst quickly shot a look between Hanschen and Wendla before nodding to Wendla. Before he left though, he signed to Hanschen with a smile _“You can still have the rest of my food though.”_

Ernst then followed Wendla through the tables to the hall's door. As they left, Ernst noticed it had gotten a lot darker and the lamps along the path had been lit. As they walked down the path, Wendla turned to him with a large grin. 

_“So! What do you think of Hanschen?”_ Wendla asked with a grin. 

Ernst tilted his head in confusion at the question, but none the less kept walking. _“He seems nice? I mean he let me borrow his clothes so.”_

 _“No I mean like, do you like-like him?”_ Wendla signed before wincing at her own choice of words. Probably scolding herself for sounding like a fourth grader Ernst guessed. 

_“I only just met him today!”_ Ernst defended himself. _“Wait, you think I'm going to have a Hanschen phase too, don't you?”_

 _“Good, they've already explained the phases thing to you!”_ Wendla smiled before her expression turned more serious. _“But to answer you're question, honestly, I don't know. What I do know is Hanschen usually doesn't bother with new people so if he's bothering with you, well, you must be pretty special. I don't know if he likes you romantically or sexually or platonically and I don't know how you feel about him or how both of you will feel about each other in the future but I know in the here and now of things, the fact that Hanschen is even bothering with you is pretty impressive. You must really be something.”_

Ernst honestly didn't know how to reply to that. He really didn't. How does someone respond to that? He was honored honestly but there were no words that could some up how he was feeling. 

When Ernst didn't respond, Wendla continued signing. _“Also, if you do end up falling for Hanschen, the boys'll probably tell you”_ Wendla took a deep breath. _“bad things. Hanschen's not a bad person, dramatic with deep insecurities yes, but a bad person? No. The boy's don't know him like I do or like Thea or Melitta or Martha do. The boys weren't there when Hanschen and”_ Wendla moved her hand into a name sign _“M-A-X happened. And I'm telling you this because as Hanschen's best friend, I_ know _he likes you. In what sort of way I don't know yet but I know he likes you. If anyone else had asked Hanschen to get food for them Hanschen would of glared at them with the force of a million suns, especially if they were as new as you. I want Hanschen to be happy and he likes you and well, you two could be happy together if it turns out that way.”_

Ernst still didn't know how to reply. How does someone process all this? He had only known the boy for a day and someone was already telling him that he must be special already because that boy actually liked him. Also who the hell was Max and what happened between him and Hanschen? 

Wendla continued signing. _“I'm sorry, this must be a lot for you to take in. I know you've only been here a day. But I also want to note that I am in no way saying you need to fall in love with Hanschen or anything, I don't even know if he feels that way about you, I just want you to be careful with him. I can tell you mean something to him and that doesn't happen often and I don't want him getting hurt. Not that I think you're going to hurt him. I'll, I'll just let you think for a bit now.”_

Ernst just nodded slowly. He didn't even know what to think honestly. Hanschen liked him? People didn't like Ernst usually. Most people back home thought he was weird, being gay and Deaf kind of made people think that. But this beautiful blonde boy who usually didn't like people liked him? Ernst didn't care what way Hanschen liked him, just the thought that someone had strong positive feelings for him was not something he was use to. Well, obviously his parents had strong positive feelings for him but they didn't really count, they were his parents, they had to. This was all just beyond him honestly. 

Distantly he wondered if him and Hanschen would end up together like Wendla said. Hanschen was pretty amazing already but he didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted Hanschen that way yet. He also thought that if Hanschen did end up feeling that way about him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to process it. He could barely process Hanschen liking him in general at all, if Hanschen loved him or even just wanted to sleep with him? He didn't think he'd be able to handle that. But maybe, maybe he wanted Hanschen to feel that way anyway, even if it did break him? He didn't know. 

Thankfully, Ernst was soon pulled from his thoughts as he and Wendla arrived at their cabin. Upon opening the door to their cabin Ernst found out that Wendla had really gone all out on decorating her side of the dorm. All around Wendla's side were fairy lights strung everywhere, strings of wool with Polaroid pictures clipped to them hung among the fairy lights. Somehow Wendla had acquired a full length wall mirror and had hung it between her bed and her set drawers and as Ernst walked past it, he paused and then backed up to see himself in it better. 

_“What is it?”_ Wendla asked. 

Ernst hesitated before responding, a small blush appearing on his face. _“They were right, my butt does like great in these khakis, I almost don't want to take them off to give them back to Hanschen.”_

Wendla just stared at him blankly for a moment before she burst out laughing. After a moment she regained her composer and looked at Ernst with sparkling eyes. _“Steal them.”_

 _“What?”_ Ernst asked, laughing a little. 

_“Steal them!”_ Wendla replied and then added teasingly _“I'm sure Hanschen wouldn't mind.”_

Ernst checked out his own ass in the mirror briefly before shaking his head. _“No Hanschen'll need them back at some point. But I'm not taking them off yet either. Hanschen doesn't need to know.”_

Wendla just grinned at him. Ernst went back to looking at himself in the mirror. Hanschen's clothes hung off him a little but it didn't necessarily look bad? Honestly he looked kind of nice in Hanschen's clothes. He also _felt_ kind of nice wearing Hanschen's clothes? Was that weird? Just, sharing clothes was usually only a thing very close people did, like boyfriends and girlfriends or really best friends, Ernst had never been close enough to anyone to share clothes. It felt kind of nice? Ernst was aware that Hanschen had only let Ernst wear his clothes because they fell in the lake but it still felt kind of nice anyway. 

Ernst shrugged and went to sit on his bed but noticed he'd left his sketchbook and pencil case on it so moved them into the chest at the end of his bed. As Ernst went back to sit on his bed he noticed Wendla pulling something out from under her bed. Once Wendla fully pulled it out it appeared to be a king sized duvet? Where was Wendla even getting all this stuff from? 

Ernst left his head and tapped Wendla on the shoulder. _“What's that for?”_

Wenlda dropped the duvet and grinned. _“It's for all of us to sit on when the girls come over!”_

_“And where do you keep getting all this stuff from?”_

_“Fanny Gabor lets me keep stuff in the storage rooms while I'm away from camp.”_ Wendla shrugged with a smile. 

Ernst smiled. _“Okay. Is there anything I can do to help set up for the girls coming around?”_

Wendla shook her head. _“No, I'm good but thank you Ernst.”_

Ernst nodded before heading back to his bed. He decided to just watch Wendla as she set everything up. First Wendla dragged the duvet and lay it out between their bed. Then she looked through her drawers, pulling out various different colours of nail polish and setting them on top along the way. After that she pulled out another draw and out of the pulled out what looked like packaged junk foods. Ernst was starting to get convinced that Wendla was actually magic, seriously how the hell did she get all this? Maybe she was a fairy, she looked like one. 

Before Ernst could think to deeply in it the door light started going off and Wendla moved to answer the door. Almost as soon as the door opened Wendla was almost immediately met with a large armful of Ilse, causing both of them to almost fall backwards. Luckily, Wendla was a lot stronger than she appeared and used the momentum to spin Ilse around. The two then pulled away to sign to each other. 

_“Hello Wendla.”_ Ilse greeted with a dopey smile. 

_“Hello Ilse.”_ Wendla replied with the same dopey smile. 

Ilse then leaned in to try to kiss Wendla put Wendla pulled back and instead spun Ilse around to face Ernst. 

_“Hello Ernst!”_ Ilse greeted Ernst happily before spinning back around and trying to kiss Wendla again. Wendla rolled her eyes but kissed her girlfriend back so Ernst looked away, blushing a little. 

Once they pulled away Wendla signed _“Do you know when the others are going to get here?”_

Ilse nodded. _“They said they'd be here soon.”_

 _“That's good.”_ Wendla smiled. 

Before they could continue, the door light went off again. Almost as soon as the door light went off, the door flew open, Thea striding in with Melitta and Martha behind her. 

_“You know Thea, usually people wait for the door to be answered before bursting in.”_ Melitta chastised her sister. 

_“It's okay.”_ Wendla smiled. _“So should we get this started?”_

Everyone grinned and nodded, a few jumping a little in excitement. 

Melitta waved her hand. _“Dibs on the sour cream and onion chips!”_

 _“Why do you assume I have sour cream and onion chips?”_ Wendla asked with a roll of her eyes. 

Melitta rolled her eyes back. _“Because you always have sour cream and onion chips Wendla.”_

 _“Fair point.”_ Wendla signed back before going over to her drawer and pulling out a packet of sour cream and onion chips. As Wendla got the chips, everyone else arranged themselves on the duvet that Wendla had laid out. Once Wendla sat back down and tossed the bag of chips to Melitta, Martha started signing. 

_“Does anyone know why Anna isn't here yet?”_

Wendla nodded. _“She failed some of her classes in school so now her parents are making her take summer class.”_

Martha pouted dramatically so Melitta pulled Martha into her side in a quick hug before signing _“It's okay Martha! You still have the rest of us!”_

Martha smiled a bit and nodded at that. 

_“Not to go off topic but why isn't Ernst sitting with us?”_ Thea asked. 

Wendla just waved her hand to get Ernst attention. _“Ernst! Come sit with us!”_

Ernst frowned a little but still climbed off it to sit on the duvet with his back against his bed. 

_“Ernst, can I paint your nails?”_ Ilse asked. 

Ernst frowned at her. _“I need my hands to sign.”_

 _“I meant your toe nails.”_ Ilse replied. 

Ernst thought for a bit. _“I guess?”_

 _“Yes!”_ Ilse celebrated. _“Wendla, can you get me the nail polish?”_

Wendla nodded with a grin and grabbed the nail polish of her set of draws and passed them to Ilse. 

_“What colour do you want Ernst?”_ Ilse asked. 

Ernst shrugged so Melitta signed _“I think he'd look good in pink!”_

 _“You think everyone would look good in pink Melitta.”_ Martha teased. 

_“I think you should use the sky blue colour.”_ Thea signed. 

_“I personally like this forest green.”_ Ilse mused. 

_“I agreed, forest green.”_ Wendla nodded. 

_“Ernst?”_ Ilse asked. 

_“I don't mind.”_ Ernst smiled. 

_“Forest green it is!”_ Ilse grinned. _“Take your shoes off!”_

Ernst nodded and took his shoes and socks off and almost as soon as he did, Ilse pulled his feet across her lap. As Ilse started to dab the brush at Ernst's toes, Ernst started squirming and wriggling. 

Ilse put the brush down to sign _“Stop squirming!”_

 _“It tickles!”_ Ernst explained, trying not to giggle. 

_“I will get Thea and Martha to hold your feet down if I have to!”_ Ilse threatened with a grin. 

_“Okay, okay!”_ Ernst smiled as he settled back down and tried his best to not wriggle as Ilse resumed painting his nails. 

Once Ernst was settled back down, Martha started to sign to him. _“So Ernst, what do you think of Hanschen?”_

Wendla rolled her eyes. _“Don't worry, I already asked him about that.”_

 _“And?”_ Melitta asked, leaning forward a little. 

_“And Ernst can answer for himself.”_ Wendla replied. 

Suddenly all eyes were on Ernst and he had the sudden urge to shrink away. Instead he just signed _“He seems nice?”_

 _“And?”_ Thea asked, giving up on trying to seem like she didn't care. 

_“And well, he's cute I'll give him that.”_ Ernst signed, a blush arising on his face. He continued signing, drifting off a bit at the end like he was unaware of what he had signed. _“And he seems funny and he's definitely got a nice body.”_

Ernst blushed even harder when he realized what he'd signed. All the girls just shared overjoyed looks before looking back to Ernst. 

_“Nice body, hey?”_ Martha signed with a grin. 

Ernst nodded a little, looking down, face way too red. _“Yes. We kind of, well, after Ilse pushed us into that lake-”_

_“I'm still sorry about that by the way._

_“- we had to shower and well there's not shower stalls. And well, I'm not blind.”_

_“I may be very gay but Hanschen is very handsome.”_ Martha agreed. 

_“I hope you two do end up together.”_ Melitta smiled. _“My brother deserves to be happy and well, you made him_ laugh. _”_

 _“They do seem like they'd be good together!”_ Martha agreed.

Thea hesitated before adding in _“Be careful with him though. I don't want him getting hurt.”_

 _“Don't worry Thea, I already gave him that talk.”_ Wendla told Thea. Thea just nodded her thanks. 

_“I hate to disappoint”_ Ernst interrupted _“but I don't know if I do feel that way about him yet. I just think he's cute and nice and funny.”_

Thea raised an eyebrow at that. _“Right. Absolutely sounds like you don't have a crush on my brother.”_

Ernst just blushed and looked away. 

_“Leave the poor kid alone.”_ Ilse told Thea with a roll of her eyes. 

_“Fine.”_ Thea shrugged but still added _“But I can't be the only one worried because he kind of reminds me of Max, right?”_

All the girls shared careful, worried looks. 

_“I don't think Hanschen would appreciate us talking about Max.”_ Wendla signed tentatively. 

Thea huffed. _“As much as I agree, this needs to be addressed. Because Hanschen is capable of hurting people too. As much as I don't want Ernst hurting my brother, I don't want Hanschen falling for Ernst because he's like Max and then hurting him because he got scared. Because he's scared of Max happening again.”_

Melitta just turned to Ernst and signed tentatively _“You don't get sick a lot, do you?”_

Ernst shook his head. _“No, I've got pretty good health. I mean, I get the flu sometimes but that's it.”_

 _“Great, we don't have anything to worry about then.”_ Wendla signed quickly, looking panicked, like she wanted to move off the topic. Ernst got the feeling he shouldn't ask who Max was. 

Ernst was never good at listening to his common sense. _“Who was Max?”_

Wendla slumped a little in defeat. She then looked up again at Ernst with sad eyes and hesitated before signing. _“He was the first, and only, boy Hanschen ever loved.”_

 _“He use to get sick a lot, Hanschen looked after him a lot when that happened. Hanschen always ended up getting the flu shortly after Max every time because he couldn't handle not doting over him.”_ Melitta added, laughing a little at the end. 

_“But then Max got really sick. Really really sick.”_ Martha added. 

_“He died.”_ Thea finished bluntly. _“And it broke Hanschen. And I'll be fucked if I have to see my brother go through that again.”_

Ernst was shocked to say the least. For what was probably the millionth time this day alone, he had no idea how to react. 

_“Ernst isn't like Max though Thea.”_ Melitta told her sister. _“He said it himself, he's in good health, we don't have to worry.”_

 _“You were always more hopeful than me.”_ Thea signed back bitterly. 

_“Can we please talk about something else?”_ Wendla begged. 

There was a pause before Martha signed _“Does anyone remember that time Anna and G-E-O-G dated for like three days?”_

 _“God, yes!”_ Wendla signed back, laughing and looking just happy at the subject change. 

_“I'm pretty sure that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone date and then break up.”_ Ilse giggled. 

_“God, what about Martha and Moritz though?”_ Melitta teased. 

_“Don't remind me!”_ Martha laughed. _“God, we were both so gay and had no idea.”_

 _“I think Moritz always had some idea, we've all seen the way he always looked at Melchior.”_ Thea added in. 

_“Wait so Moritz is in love with Melchior?”_ Ernst asked. _“I thought he might be, I just didn't want to be rude and ask.”_

 _“See! Even the kid who's been here one day knows!”_ Thea laughed. 

_“Martha herself wasn't much better though!”_ Melitta giggled. 

_“True, I had such a bad crush on Anna.”_ Martha answered, smiling a little at the memory. 

_“And on Ilse!”_ Wendla added. 

Ilse just grinned and signed _“Yes! Another strike for Ilse phases!”_

Martha grinned, shook her head and signed to Melitta. _“Your Wendla phase was not much better!”_

 _“And strike for Wendla phases!”_ Wendla grinned. 

_“Bet more people have had Ilse phases than Wendla phases.”_ Ilse teased her girlfriend. 

_“As if, people have totally had more Wendla phases.”_ Wendla grinned back. 

_“Can you really blame them though? You're just so cute!”_

Wendla laughed and leaned over Ernst's feet to kiss Ilse. 

_“Gross.”_ Thea signed as the two pulled away. 

Wendla stuck her tongue out at Thea. Thea rolled her eyes. 

The moment was taken away from them though as Ilse announced _“Done!”_ after she had finished painting Ernst's last toe.

 _“Very pretty.”_ Melitta giggled as Ernst pulled his feet back up to his body and stared at his toes.

 _“I like it.”_ Ernst admitted. 

_“Does that mean I can paint them again some other time?”_ Ilse asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Ernst shook his head. _“Probably not.”_

Thea rolled her eyes. _“Masculinity is so fragile.”_

 _“Actually no it just tickles a lot and I don't think that.”_ Ernst answered. 

_“You would not make a good live body portrait.”_ Ilse agreed. Everyone looked at Ilse in confusion. _“You know, those things where rather than using a canvas, the artist uses a person's body? No?”_

Everyone shook their heads. 

_“You're the only one here who lives in an artist colony Ilse.”_ Wendla pointed out. 

_“Have you ever been one of the painted bodies?”_ Thea asked. 

_“Yes.”_ Ilse replied. _“I was very pretty actually, covered in roses and wildflowers. I think I might have some photos of it somewhere. I've always wanted to try being the one painting the bodies rather than the body though. Being the body is fun and all but I want to try something new.”_

_“Well, don't try it on Ernst!”_ Martha giggled. 

_“I'll be your body Ilse.”_ Wendla smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. Ilse leaned over and kissed her. 

_“E-W.”_ Thea signed. 

Before anyone could reply, the door flew open to reveal a very annoyed looking Hanschen. 

_“I cannot take anymore of the boys!”_ Hanschen declared dramatically. _“Please let me join you, please.”_

Wendla rolled her eyes. _“Fine, come on Hanschen.”_

 _“Thank god, thank you.”_ Hanschen sighed in relief as he made his way over to the girls and sat down next to Ernst. 

_“I get to paint your toe nails though!”_ Ilse declared. 

_“Fine.”_ Hanschen rolled his eyes and stuck his feet out for Ilse. Ilse grinned and started picking out a colour. _“I swear to god though, the boys are so fucking annoying. Melchior as usual wouldn't shut the fuck up about his pretentious bullshit and Moritz spent the entire time looking at Melchior with total heart eyes and G-E-O-R-G ranted about some girl back home while Otto pretended that he was okay being reminded that G-E-O-R-G is straight. I hate all of them. Moritz and Melchior just need to get it over with and fuck and either G-E-O-R-G has to stop pretending to be straight or Otto needs to move the fuck on. They're all the worst.”_

The girls all rolled their eyes at Hanschen's dramatics. 

_“Are they really that bad?”_ Ernst asked Hanschen. 

_“Yes.”_ Hanschen signed at the same time all the girls signed _“No.”_

Upon looking at Ernst, Hanschen noticed Ernst's toes. _“I see Ilse already painted your toes?”_

Ernst nodded, smiling a little. _“I don't mind though, it mostly just tickles.”_

 _“So you're ticklish then?”_ Hanschen asked, leering at Ernst. 

_“God, please, no, please please no.”_ Ernst signed as he shifted away from Hanschen, Hanschen leaning forwards to follow. 

_“Hanschen!”_ Ilse scolded. _“Keep your feet still!”_

 _“Sorry Ilse.”_ Hanschen apologized while rolling his eyes. He then turned back to Ernst. _“I'm still going to find out later when Ilse is not trying to paint my nails.”_

 _“Please don't.”_ Ernst answered, still leaning away from Hanschen. 

Hanschen just smirked and Ernst knew Hanschen was absolutely going to tickle him at some point. He would not enjoy the terror of waiting for that. So, in said terror, Ernst decided it'd be better to stay leaning away from Hanschen. He didn't want risk getting tickled. It so wasn't worth it. 

Ernst kept direct eye contact with Hanschen as he kept away. Hanschen rolled his eyes and grabbed Ernst's arm, pulling him to him. Ernst screwed his eyes shut and prepared to be tickled. When nothing happened, he slowly peeled his eyes open. Hanschen had only pulled him so that he was leaning against Hanschen's side, nothing else. Ernst couldn't bring himself to pull away and sit up properly. Instead, Ernst just half lay against Hanschen's side with his head slightly resting on Hanschen's shoulder and watched the girls signing. 

_“I don't think Melchior is ever going to realize you badly Moritz has it for him!”_ Melitta was giggling.

 _“Give him a chance!”_ Martha responded, also giggling. 

_“Maybe we just need to give them a nudge in the right direction.”_ Wendla smiled. 

_“Or a giant shove.”_ Thea added with a smirk. 

_“Thea's right though.”_ Ilse giggled. _“I swear I'm not lying, I once went up to the both of them and flat out said 'Melchior, Moritz is in love with you' and they still somehow didn't get together. They're hopeless!”_

 _“Well that explains why Melchior came up to me asking 'Ilse meant love in a friend way right? She couldn't of meant it romantically, could she of?'”_ Wendla laughed. 

_“And why Moritz cried to me because he thought Melchior was going to hate him.”_ Martha added in. 

_“Melchior couldn't hate him!”_ Melitta replied. _“He's so obviously in love with Moritz too!”_

 _“Did I ever tell you guys about what happened when I had to share a cabin with Melchior for a night because someone”_ Hanschen glared at Wendla _“kicked me out of mine so they could make out with their girlfriend?”_

 _“No?”_ All the girls signed. 

_“Well,”_ Hanschen smirked. _“I got up earlier than Melchior and apparently Melchior can't even shut the fuck up in his sleep because he kept sleep talking. Most of what he said consisted of 'God Moritz, you're so beautiful' and 'Moritz, I love you, god, I love you'. And then he started moaning and I left immediately.”_

The girls shared varying looks with each other, mostly looks of half disgust at the idea of Melchior having a sex dream and half delighted that it was about Moritz which meant they were right to some degree. 

_“Why would you leave? I thought you already knew what Melchior sounded like in bed.”_ Wendla teased. 

_“Because there is a very big difference between sleeping with someone and hearing them have a wet dream about their best friend.”_ Hanschen responded, a face of pure disgust appearing. 

_“Still this means we're right!”_ Martha interrupted. _“Melchior has some sort of feelings for Moritz!”_

 _“Or at least did.”_ Thea answered. Martha frowned in disappointment. 

_“Have any of you considered just asking Melchior if he likes Moritz?”_ Ernst asked, his eyes starting to droop shut a bit. It had been a long day, he was tired okay? 

The girls all shared looks before finally Melitta signed _“No.”_

 _“We probably should of tried that long ago, shouldn't we of?”_ Martha giggled. 

_“Who's going to ask him?”_ Ilse asked. 

_“Not me.”_ Wendla signed quickly. 

_“But Wendla, you're probably the closest to him out of any of us!”_ Melitta signed before adding with a snicker. _“Well, other than Hanschen but Hanschen and Melchior are a completely different kind of close.”_

 _“You know why not.”_ Wendla signed back firmly. _“It'd be weird if I asked him after all that.”_

Ernst made a mental note to himself to ask what “all that” was in the morning. He would do it now but he was honestly way too tired, he could barely even keep his eyes open. 

_“True.”_ Melitta nodded. 

_“I think Thea should ask.”_ Martha supplied. 

_“What! Why?”_ Thea asked, looking annoyed at being volunteered. 

_“You're blunt, Melchior'd appreciate that.”_ Martha answered. _“Also you're kind of scary, there's no way Melchior'd lie to you. You've got that scary R-I-L-O-W charm.”_

 _“If it's scary R-I-L-O-W charm you need, why not get Hanschen to do it?”_ Thea shot back. 

_“I've slept with him, it'd be weird.”_ Hanschen answered. _“Also he'd never tell him, he'd think I was up to something.”_

 _“Why not Melitta then?”_ Thea asked. 

_“Melitta's not scary enough.”_ Ilse snorted. 

_“You obviously haven't seen Melitta angry then.”_ Thea snorted back. _“You should of seen her after she found out about B-O-B-B-Y M-A-L-E-R, I think she was going to kill him.”_

Melitta just shrugged and smiled sweetly. _“No one hurts my brother.”_

 _“B-O-B-B-Y did not_ hurt _me.”_ Hanschen disagreed. Everyone just ignored him. 

_“Fair point but I don't think Melitta is outwardly scary enough.”_ Wendla added. _“I think Thea is the best option.”_

As much as Ernst wanted to continue seeing their conversation and see who'd end up having to ask Melchior about Moritz, Ernst couldn't take it anymore and let his eyes drop shut. 

It'd been a big day but Ernst felt weirdly content. Bad, or well at least uncomfortable, things had happened but it felt weirdly okay? He'd fallen into a lake and had to get undressed in front of a boy he'd just met and shower with him and he'd also found out about said boy's dead boyfriend who they were scared Ernst might be his replacement but it all seemed weirdly okay? Too much good had happened as well today for Ernst to be able to linger on it too much. He'd made actual friends for the first time in a long time, he's met other Deaf kids and other kids who knew how to sign, he met open minded kids who didn't seem to care much of sexuality, he met a boy that he might possibly actually have a romantic future with, a boy who was very very pretty and very much out of Ernst's league. God, he even had a name sign now! He just felt content and well, if his last thoughts before he'd fallen asleep were of Hanschen no one needed to know that. 

If later that night Hanschen had fallen asleep with his head on top of Ernst's well, he'd like to say no one needed to know but he knew Wendla wouldn't of missed something like that. He just prayed she told no one. 

And if even later that night Wendla had taken a Polaroid picture of the two sleeping boys because she thought they might want it to show people one day when telling the story of how they met, well, they didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know that _yet_ at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be short. It did not end up short. It got very out of hand and I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, with the name signs, all the characters had their own in the Deaf West version but it was pretty hard trying to find what they were? I know 100% that Wendla, Melchior, Moritz & Ilse's are correct and I'm 90% Hanschen's and Ernst's are correct but the other's I couldn't find their name signs? For the sake of the story I used their actor's name signs because I am hearing, I cannot give name signs, even just to fictional characters, but if that's still wrong someone please tell me and I'll change it. Thank you! 
> 
> And last note: I'm now also semi-attached to this and tempted to write more in this au? So that might happen.
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing more. You can see my updates about it on my tumblr over [here](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/tagged/Wonder-Of-Summer-AU)


End file.
